


The Best Birthday Ever

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its Loki's birthday and everyone seems to have forgotten. Well, everyone except you that is.





	The Best Birthday Ever

Today was the big day. It was a day you had been looking forward to for awhile now and it was finally here. You had spent weeks planning your surprise and even now you were amazed it had all come together. It had taken a lot of subtle questioning to put things together, not to mention a lot of research and working behind the scenes, but you pulled it off.

It was your boyfriend’s birthday and for his special day, instead of going out to dinner, you decided to make his favorite meal from his days back on Asgard, and you would set up the dinner in the garden on the Avengers compound. The meal had sounded easy enough, until you learned it was made with creatures and other foods that didn’t exist on Midgard. It had taken hours of research to find something close to it, but you hoped it would be good enough.

When you got up that morning, you had intended to wake him up with a big kiss, but to your surprise, he was gone. Getting up and getting dressed, you went downstairs and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found. All you could get out of anyone was that he left early for a mission.

As you visited with everyone, you kept hoping that someone would mention the fact that it was Loki’s birthday. No one did. That was odd enough, but even odder still was when you said Hi to his brother Thor and Thor seemed to just think it was any other day. With as close as they were, you fully expected him to say something about it, but nothing.

You had been nervous about your plans, but with everyone else seemingly ignoring what today was, it made you more determined to go through with your plans.

You set about getting things ready for your surprise dinner. Knowing that it would take a fair amount of time for everything to cook, you started as soon as you finished breakfast. Grabbing the ingredients, and grateful that Thor hadn’t swiped anything, you got started and hoped for the best.

By the time it was done, it was nearly 6. The kitchen was a disaster and you nearly gave up about 3 times, but it was done. Just as you finished, you got word that Loki would be back shortly. Knowing you had limited time left, you set the table and dashed back upstairs to put on a cute dress and fix your hair. No sooner had you walked back downstairs than you heard your name being called.

(Y/N?) Came the voice of your boyfriend.

Running to meet him, as soon as you saw him in the foyer, you all but lept into his arms, making him laugh and nearly knocking him over.

“I can tell you missed me.” He replied smiling before giving you a long, sweet kiss.

“That I did.” You said, looking him over. From what you could tell, the mission didn’t seem to be too rough, but it didn’t matter, he was home safe.

“Are you hungry?” You asked.

“I could go for something small.” He replied. At that your face fell a bit, wondering if what you had waiting for him would be too much.

“Well, I’ve got some dinner ready for us. Follow me.” You said, leading him through the compound.

Once you reached the dinning area, Loki became confused as he could see no dinner in sight. Following you further, as you lead him out into the garden, Loki spotted what you had done and smiled from ear to ear.

“Darling, you didn’t have to do this.” He spoke, pulling you closer.

“I wanted to though. Though I hope it tastes okay. I kind of had to improvise.” You admitted.

Getting closer to the table, Loki could see that you had put together some of his favorite dishes. He didn’t know how you pulled it off or how you found out. But the fact that you had gone to such trouble just for him made him melt inside.

“Thank you, my love.” He said pulling you in for a kiss.

“Thank me after you taste it.” You said, eager to know what he thought of it.

Loki quickly sat down and tucked in. Those first few moments you were filled with anxiety as you watched Loki try everything.

“My love, I don’t know how you did this, but this is incredible.” He declared with a gentle smile.

Somewhat relieved, you asked “You aren’t just saying that to be nice, are you?”

 

Taking you hand and pulling you over into his lap, he said “I don’t say things I don’t mean. And all this love means a lot to me.”

Grateful to know that it had gone over well, you finally allowed yourself to relax a bit, and just enjoy a wonderful dinner with your boyfriend.

As the two of you finished eating, Loki took a long drink of mead, took your hands in his and said, “I have a bit of confession to make.”

Curious you asked, “What’s that?”

“I did have a mission this morning, but it was a personal one.” He said, somewhat nervous.

As the two of you continued, you were too engrossed in what Loki was saying to notice that the two of you were no longer alone. Unbeknownst to you, the rest of the Avengers had seen what was going on and decided they wanted to watch.

“There is something I’ve been working on for a while. Something that has been personal and a bit difficult at times. But its something that today, it’s finally done, and I can share it now.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small wooden box. Handing it to you he said, “Open it.”

As you slowly opened it, a glint caught your eye. Opening it further, you were shocked to find a ring. A ring with a large blue sapphire on a gold band. Looking closer you could see that the band was much wider than most and had the most intricate carvings you had ever seen.

“This belonged to our mother, Frigga. I had been searching for it for some time and today I finally found it.” He spoke gently, as he always did when he spoke of his adoptive mother. You knew that the two of them had been very close and to have this piece of her again made you happy for him.

“I was afraid that it was gone for good, but now that I have it again, I want to give it to the woman who has brought me nothing but love and happiness again.” He said. Getting out of his chair, he knelt before you and took your hands in his.

Realizing what was going on, your eyes started to well up a bit. It took everything you had to keep your composure.

“Say no.” A few voices cried out.

Looking around, you saw that the two of you were not alone. Standing a distance away from the table was none other than the Avengers, who despite tell you to refuse Loki, were all wearing large smiles on their faces, with Thor’s being the biggest, goofiest face you had ever seen.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to propose here.” Loki said.

“Then propose already.” Thor replied smirking.

Turning back to you, Loki summoned up the rest of his courage and said “(Y/F/N), will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”

With those words, you lost what was left of your composure. With tears streaming down your face, for a moment Loki thought he upset you. It wasn’t until you wrapped your arms around him and gave him a kiss that he realized that they were happy tears.

“Can I take that as a yes?” He asked smiling.

“Yes, you can.” You replied, hugging him tightly.

As he picked you up, the others began applauding. Setting you down, Loki took the ring from the box and slid it on your finger. It was a perfect fit.

Pulling you into another hug, happier than he had ever been, Loki couldn’t help but think to himself “The best birthday ever.”


End file.
